Command
Command & Conquer (previously known as Generals 2) is an upcoming real-time strategy game in the Command & Conquer series under development by BioWare, announced during the 2011 Spike TV Video Game Awards, as a sequel to the 2003 Command & Conquer: Generals. It will utilize the Frostbite 2 engine, which will bring the most advanced graphics seen in C&C games so far. This also means that the game will not be compatible with Windows XP due to the engine's lack of support for DirectX 9, which was the case with Battlefield 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. Mods will not be supported either, due to the engine's complexity. The beta phase is expected to start in the first half of 2013. Development Victory Games was founded in late 2010, but wasn't introduced until February, 2011. EA_CIRE, the C&C community manager, has been posting bracket games, polls and created a special space on the official Command & Conquer forums that enabled visitors to suggest their ideas for the next C&C game. In November 2011, rumours have surfaced that Victory Games had been placed under BioWare's supervision, and a screenshot leaked, showing a destroyed GLA Technical with its driver in the air. Speculations arose, especially when EA registered new Internet domains on December 2nd, 2011, mainly using the keywords "Generals" and "Alliances". Around that time, a three-second footage video of the new game was featured in the trailer for Spike TV Video Game Awards 2011, which mentioned a new RTS game under development at a BioWare studio. On December 10th, during the mentioned event, a full 30-second trailer was released, confirming the title of Command & Conquer: Generals 2 and showing two of three sides - the European Union and the Global Liberation Army. Victory Games was confirmed to be a part of the BioWare brand, and was named BioWare Victory. On August 15th, 2012, the game was renamed to simply Command & Conquer and adopted the free-to-play idea and the singleplayer campaign was dropped. Nearly the whole community went into a frenzy, criticizing EA about the imbalances of EA's style of free-to-play, and that the game is going to be oriented around multiplayer only. EA_CIRE, the global community manager, later responded to this saying he took the time to read the fan's feedback carefully and it wasn't a surprise for him to see the two major complaints being lack of singleplayer and pay-to-win. He later stated there also has been some misunderstanding out there that he wants to resolve about how most people automatically set free-to-play equal to pay-to-win and how there will be a singleplayer set as a DLC. On September 9th, 2012, Frank Gibeau stated that the new game will have a single-player campaign after all due to the harsh community response given to EA with this statement: On November 22nd, 2012, the French fansite CnCSaga.com obtained seven work-in-progress videos of the storyline cinematics, revealing some new characters and units, with some old ones returning, like Jarmen Kell. There are also indications of an APA faction (abbreviation later revealed to mean Asian-Pacific Alliance ) as the third faction that unites East Asian countries and a possible return of General Tao. It is assumed that the videos originated from a former Victory Games employee. Shortly thereafter, they were forced to remove the videos by the development team. The C&C Community Summit took place in Los Angeles in mid-December 2012, where selected community members were given the chance to play the game and share feedback. From leaked footage and information from various fansites, the APA logo can be seen briefly, the sidebar is (temporarily) replaced with the bottom bar, power plants can only power buildings in their immediate vicinity, credits and Oil are the gatherable resources and construction dozers are confirmed to return. Plot In the near future, world leaders are mere seconds from signing a global treaty and bringing an end to war as we know it when a devastating terrorist attack rips through the peace conference, killing all in attendance. In a world left with no politicians, diplomats, or activists, only the Generals remain to put an end to global terrorism once and for all as the Global Liberation Army Strikes back. Features Generals 2 *All-out war – Take control of three unique factions, competing for resources, building up your base of operation, and leading massive batteries of tanks, soldiers, and aircraft into battle. *Uncanny sense of realism – Frostbite 2 technology allows for visceral, visually stunning conflict at an epic scale. Incredibly detailed units and environments, dynamic physics, and exhilarating visual effects bring the battle to life in ways never before seen. This is the closest thing to real war without the consequences. *New ways to dominate or ally with your friends – Go beyond classic deathmatch with a selection of new multiplayer game modes, designed with both cooperative and competitive play in mind. *Thrilling campaign – Command the war on terror in an electrifying single-player campaign. *Experience the dramatic story from multiple perspectives—from heroic General to crazed terrorist — while engaging the enemy in pulse-pounding tactical combat. *Ever-evolving experience – Enhance your game with an expanding array of downloadable content. From maps and units to factions, campaigns, and more, the fight against terrorism is deeper than ever. Command & Conquer (2013) *Command & Conquer Gameplay – Take control of multiple factions, competing for resources, building up your base of operation, and leading massive batteries of tanks, soldiers, and aircraft into battle. *Dynamic Destruction – Frostbite 2 technology allows for visceral, destructive conflict at an epic scale with a best-in-class dynamic physics engine. *Powered by Frostbite 2 – Visually stunning environments and units combined with exhilarating visual effects bring the battle to life in ways never before seen. *Continuous Live Content – An ever-evolving experience, enhance your game with an expanding array of content based on how you play. Trivia *In an interview for Community Battlecast Primetime, Aaron Kaufman, the former C&C community manager, has revealed that, while he was still at EA from 2004 to 2010, the development team always made projects that were internally known as Generals 2, but never made it to a more serious development phase. Gallery Generals 2 Generals2logo.png|Generals 2 logo Gens2_earliest_pic.jpg|Screenshot leaked in November 2011 Day One Screen 3.jpg|Alpha footage cnc-bkg-metallic.jpg|Alpha footage GLA units1.jpg|GLA units Screenshots Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_1.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_2.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_3.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_4.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_5.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_6.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_7.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_8.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_9.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_10.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_11.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_12.jpg Concept Art Gen2_EnvironmentConcept_01.jpg|Environment concept 1 Gen2_EnvironmentConcept_02.jpg|Environment concept 2 Gen2_EnvironmentConcept_03.jpg|Environment concept 3 Generals images Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_APA_1.png|APA Infantry (?) Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_1.png|EU Air Force (?) Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_2.png|EU Tank (?) Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_3.png|EU Special Forces (?) Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_4.png|EU Spy (?) Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_GLA_1.png|GLA Demolition (?) Videos Video:Command|Teaser trailer from December 10th, 2011 Video:Command & Conquer Generals 2 Teaser - Director Cut|Extended teaser trailer from December 2011 Video:Generals 2 Second Trailer|Second trailer from April 2nd, 2012 Video:Command & Conquer™ Gamescom 2012 Announce Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer from August 15, 2012 Video:Command & Conquer Community Summit 2012 Trailer (English)|Community Summit 2012 Trailer Command & Conquer™ Beyond the Battle Part 1|Beyond the Battle Part 1 External links *Generals 2 Official website *Official website *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter References Category:Generals universe games